


I Love You Too, Sami

by Queen_Preferences



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Confessions, Kevin loves Sami, M/M, Sami loves Kevin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8587543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Kevin loves Sami.





	

Title: I Love You Too, Sami

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: K +

Fandom: Wrestling

Series: nome

Pairings: Kevin/Sami

Characters: Kevin Owens, Sami Zayn.

Summary: Kevin loves Sami.

Disclaimer: Wrestling is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

"I love you."

Kevin Owens never thought he would hear those three words with one syllables from anyone mouth beside his parents. His blood moved faster through his body than normal as he let them sink it. Hell, definitely not after amazing sex with Sami.

God Sami.

Looking up Kevin locked eyes with Sami who immediately turned his head away looking anywhere else. Kevin watched as tears rolled down the cheeks of his beloved as he tried to hold it in. Sami started to move away from the bed but Kevin moved quicker.

Reaching out he grabbed Sami's arm he yanked the other man back towards him.

"Let me go Owens!"

Ouch. Owens he was back to being just Owens not Kevin or Kev or baby but Owens. Ignoring Sami's orders he yanked the other man close until they had no space that the other didn't share.

"Sami look at me. Baby boy look at me please." Kevin begged as Sami kept his head turned. Finally Sami caved turning to face Kevin, his pretty face ruined with tears running. Slowly Kevin wiped the tears away pressing kisses to Sami's eyes.

"I love you too, Sami." He whispered carefully.

Sami's head snapped towards Kevin with surprise which actually hurt Kevin. How could his Sami think he didn't love him. Suddenly Kevin had himself an arm full of Sami Zayn who was pressing kisses everywhere he could kiss.

"I love you so much baby boy."


End file.
